


Preparations

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, M/M, Promptfic, for LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month (though a day late)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: The preparation before the wedding…





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> For LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month, though a day late...
> 
> There is this you can read on the Aya news bulletins on Aya- "Elgaar and Jaess families joined- Members of the Elgaar and Jaess bloodlines have announced they are joining. The union has occurred because of marriage between sons from each family. The families express great happiness at this joining and are consulting on an inclusive name for their newly extended bloodlines."
> 
> And this promptfic idea was just too good to not do…

2819

Old Palaan, Aya

Jahka Elgaar stood in front of a mirror in a dressing room, adjusting the buttons of his suit. He had a green skin tone, purple eyes, and was wearing a blue and yellow suit.

A knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Jahka turned to the door.

His sister, Dalshi Elgaar, stood in the doorway, she had the same skin tone as he did, but had their truefather's yellow eyes. "About ready? It's almost time."

Jahka smiled. "Yes." He turned to the mirror to give himself one last look over. "Ready now." He and his sister left the room.

Dalshi glanced at Jahka. "You know, I still can't get over how some of those dissenters to this union botched the population numbers that badly. Can imagine their faces when our parents took them to math class."

Jahka chuckled and smiled. "I would be horrifically embarrassed and feel like a total idiot if I screwed up that bad."

He thought back to that incident, while all from both families were happy, some from outside the families weren't. It was minor, but their parents, being math whizzes, were getting annoyed. And in traditional Angaran fashion, used their math skills to take those who needed to learn math to math class. And what lead to that? Some of those dissenters were worried about population numbers. They got the math wrong, which only worsened things. And their parents said to, in their words, "Leave. Those. Numbers. To. The. Professionals!" And the whole time, Dalshi was facepalming and sighing in exasperation.

Dalshi turned to him. "Feeling good about this?"

Jahka nodded with a big smile. "Feeling great, exactly what I wanted."

* * *

_Skkut!_ Offon Jaess- blue skin tone, dark blue eyes, and wearing a blue and purple suit- struggled with the buttons of his suit. He had finally gotten the last one when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

He turned to the door, in the doorway was his sister Loraa Jaess. She had their truemother's dark-green skin tone and violet eyes while he had their truefather's skin tone. "Ready? You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Y-yes. Sorry. Had trouble." He looked down. "What if I screw things up and make a fool of myself? Been having some bad luck."

Loraa shook her head. "You need to have more confidence in yourself." She paused. "And I know two of our cousins are...butt-headed pranksters who gang up on you. I could teach you some ways to get them back, some I have in mind are mean-spirited but if its what you need..."

Offon shook his head. "Don't want to get them back, would be just giving them the satisfaction."

"Understandable. Let's go." Loraa left the room followed by Offon, she glanced at him. "Feeling ready?"

Offon nodded. "Yes. Excited. Been looking forward to this."


End file.
